This invention relates in general to separators and deals more particularly with an improved separator assembly particularly adapted for use in combination with vacuum producing apparatus in a cleaning system for removing waste material from an air stream for disposal or recycling.
A typical vacuum cleaning apparatus employing a separator is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,410 to Poor for Vacuum Producing Apparatus, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The tubular bag separator disclosed in the aforesaid patent includes a cylindrical casing defining a bag chamber containing inverted filter bags depending from a moveable bag head which comprises a part of a manually operable bag shaker mechanism. A dirt can cooperates with the casing to form a lower portion of the separator and has a diametrically enlarged rim flange which cooperates with a pivotally moveable bale for lifting the dirt can into and retaining it in sealing engagement with the lower end portion of the separator casing. Since the dirt can is specifically designed for use with the separator and forms an integral part of the separator, it is customary to use a disposable plastic liner with the dirt can. When the dirt can is full the liner containing dirt or other waste material is tied closed and removed for reclamation or disposal.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved stationary separator assembly of simple durable construction which has fewer parts than presently available separators of generally like kind for low cost manufacture and for use with standard disposable containers or drums of reclosable type to reduce handling of waste or recyclable material separated from an air stream by the separator assembly.